


You've got something I need

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Louis, gold digging louis, little bit of Daddy kink, rich!Harry, sugar baby louis i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't believe in love and only chaces after rich older men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got something I need

Louis is without a doubt a 'bad boy.' No, not the one that's covered in tattoos from head to toe, hair dyed red or smoking he's something completely different. A whole different level of a 'bad boy'

Since from a young age Louis' been taught how to be independant, how to be confident, how to get what he wants and how to reach his dream by never giving up and well look where it got him. He's got money in the bank, hot new clothes straight off of the run way, plane tickets to France or Italy or wherever he decieds, people paying off his uni intution and all he has to do is bat those eye lids of his and he's got it right in the palm of his hand or bank account.

Louis scrounges off of men, wealthy rich men with millions or even billions in the bank account he wouldn't look twice at a man who isn't wearing a tailored suit fitting perfectly to their body. Louis isn't looking for love or even intamacy, he's just there for the money and nothing else, not even sex.

Louis is _always_ fashionably late to  _everything_ because when he walks into the room with his head held high, showing off his best features, which are his curves, wearing fitted, tight clothing clinging to his body perfectly, and his butt, with a whole lot of confidence he knows that people are staring at him, knows that peoples eyes are lingering on him and watching his every move and that's exactly what he wants and that's what attracts these wealthy rich men for some unknown reason to him.

Louis made his way over to the table, keeping his head held high, walking like he owns the place and not making eye contact with no one. Louis likes to play games, likes how men hang onto every word he says because Louis gives little away and he's very hostile and that's why these men stay with him because they like the game, they like the challenge, they love it in fact.

Louis was minding his own business leaning against the table casually as he ate a garlic prawn when someone slid up besides him. Louis ignored the man first but when he spotted the Rolex watch his mind immediantly went to money, this guy has money so he put on a cute little smile and moved closer to him, the man wrapping an arm around Louis.

The rest of the night went wonderfully for Louis. He kept himself close to the man who is known as Harry and he's very wealthy , owns his own business, has a big house, sercurtiy cameras and all, with all the latest gadgets and cars, has his own private helicopter for god sakes and Louis knew from then on that he's going to squeeze every last dime out of Harry like he's done to many men before him, one way or another which didn't exactly go to plan.

See Louis saw the signs of how Harry's touch lingered, slowly pulling his hand away from Louis' when Harry passed Louis food or a drink and Louis should've ran for the hills then  because intamcy like that was big, fat , no, no, but he didn't and Louis didn't know why. Harry seemed to nice, too caring of a guy, making Louis laugh and smile and Louis loved that which was wrong because he didn't have feelings towards these type of men only wants them for the money but Harry was something different, someone who ignited a flame inside of Louis that soon roared into a fire. 

Over the next few months Harry and Louis became extremely close, going on dates to cute little coffee shops or to expensive high end restaurants and they would make each other laugh and smile, holding hands across the table and kiss, tasting rich chocolate or bitter coffee on their tongues but neither Harry nor Louis complained about any of it. They would text each other cute things, making them smile wide and goofy with their cheek turning pink and feeling giddy inside. They would sleep over at each others houses, which Louis never allowed with any man before, and watch movies, cuddling up on the couch with their legs intertwined and they would also share clothes well mainly Louis wearing Harry's sweaters most of the time which swallowed his frame completely and through all of this Louis didn't get a single dime out of Harry which was okay because he's sure that he's falling in love with Harry every day and Louis should feel scared and become all hostile again but he couldn't Harry's broken down all of his walls. Harry's the only person to do that, the only person who actually stayed around long enough to see the real Louis.

"Babe!" Louis called out from the bedroom when he heard the front door open, his voice echoing around the quiet mansion. Louis' all laid out on the four poster bed with a hand around his hard, leaking, dick, making the prettiest, littlest noises in the back of his throat "come here!" He called, breaking off into a whine. He's  been horny all day for his Daddy, rubbing himself off against pillows, the couches anything really but nothing really helped him. 

Harry came up the stairs loosening his tie around his neck and unbuttoning his shirt as well just wanting to be balls deep inside of his baby and that's exactly what he did, he folded Louis in half once he was complety unchanged, and fucked Louis into oblivion, fucking up into his sweet little body and when he came inside of Louis he let out a loud moan before he pulled out and laid down besides Louis, cuddling into him and not minding the sticky mess.

Louis should of seen it coming, they've been dating for a whole two years and a bit. Louis moving into Harry's house just after nine months of being together. Harry was much softer around Louis, showering Louis with gifts and vacations to the Bahamas or anywhere really and Louis knew there was something fishy going on because Harry didn't really shower Louis whith so many gifts and vacations before, finding it out of character and weird. Louis would nag Harry if he's okay and if everything is alright but he gets brushed off every time with a kiss to the lips and a pat to his bum before Harry indulged himself with work and leaving Louis to pout and whine and just nagged Harry more.

"Lou, come down here for a minute!" Louis sighed when he heard Harry only because he knew it was going to be another expensive gift and it's kind of funny how much he despises of his old life style, hates it really. 

"Yes, Harry?" Louis asked, obvious attitude a hand on his hips with his hip jutting out.

"Theres no need for that, love" Harry lightly scolded "come sit" he said, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Louis did as he was told and sat down besides Harry and he could tell something was off, something defiantly wasn't right so he bit his bottom lip as he waited anxiously. 

"I love you, I am in love with you, with all of my heart" he said and placed a hand go Louis' thigh as Louis nodded his head and continued to listen to Harry "the day I met you I knew I had to have you in everyday possible and Iyou left me hanging there most of the time but I never gave up on you, I saw you as a challenge and I wanted to break you down and get to know the real you, you're amazing, you've brought out a different side of me that I never knew I had and I know it's cliche and all but I know well enough that deep down you like it" Harry lent forwards and kissed Louis on the lips, smiling at him playfully once he pulled away, seeing the confusion written all over Louis' face "and I love how you're here with me through the thick and the thin I just- I can't put into words how much I love you but..." He trailed off, digging into his pocket and pulling out a velvet blue box "Louis William Tomlinson will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box up and revealed a simple gold ring with a rock diamond on it. Harry bit down on his lip as he waited for Louis to respond.

Louis stared at the ring for the longest time, his vision going blurry as tears welled up in his eyes "Y-yes" he finally choked out after the intital shock was over, he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him around the face randomly "I will marry you" he said in between kisses, sniffling a little as he pulled back and held out his left hand and smiled a watery smile as Harry slid the ring on "I love you so much" Louis said, getting a good look at the ring on his finger before he wrapped his arms around Harry tightly.

"I love you too"


End file.
